Beautiful Children
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: "I'm a different kind of sick. This sick you don't get sneezes or coughs. This sick makes you very sad and tired." "I don't want you to be sick Mummy! I love you!" Roxanne put her arms around Luna's neck and hugged her.


Curled up with her arms around her middle, Luna felt like she hadn't moved in a month. The curtains had been drawn the whole time and Luna's eyes were perfectly adjusted to the dark room. She didn't ache physically, only mentally. Her emotions and tears had run dry long ago. There was nothing left for her to emit into the dark, bleak room. One blanket was tangled around her legs, while the other was falling off the bed just covering her feet. Her blonde hair was twisted, knotted, and in need of a wash. Her gray eyes were left in a vacant stare off into nowhere. Her skin had begun to lose its usual glow. Luna was still in the same bloodied nightgown; the blood had dried and was no longer that terrible red but a muddy brown. But Luna was in too much of a state of shock and misery to bother changing.

"Luna?" The blonde women didn't make any movements upon hearing her husband's voice. She heard him come in and set a tray down on her bedside table. When she showed no intention of turning towards him, he walked around to his side of the bed and laid down facing her. He gave her a smile even though his eyes were filled with sadness. Her eyes broke away from their lost stare to look at his blue eyes.

"George…" Luna's underused voice croaked out. George's smile widened and he pulled her into his arms. She partially buried her face in his chest.

"Everything will be okay Luna. We can get through this. Besides, we already have two beautiful children."

"Fred… and Roxanne…" Luna's voice cracked again, still trying to get use to talking again.

"They want to see you. I'm not sure what to tell them, they're so young." Tears began to weld up in Luna's eyes. She did miss seeing her kids.

"I… I…" Luna buried her face in George's chest and silently cried. George pulled her closer and stroked her hair.

"Everything will be okay Luna… I love you…"

George woke up the next morning to the cries his younger child. He looked at Luna who was fast asleep curled up next to him. He smiled and slowly pulled himself away to go check on Roxanne. He walked into the kitchen to see his three-year-old sitting in front of the counter in tears. He bent down and picked her up, balancing her on his hip.

"What's the matter Roxy?"

"Freddie push me over."

"Did you hurt your knee?" Roxanne quickly nodded. George lifted her up and kissed her knee. "All better?"

"I want Mummy…"

"Roxy, I told you. Mummy's not feeling-"

"I want Mummy!" Tears began to weld up again in the three-year-old's eyes. George sighed began to walk to the bedroom. He slowly opened the door and saw that Luna was still sleeping. George set his daughter down and kneeled down so he was face-to-face with her.

"Be very quiet, Mummy's sleeping. Go lay down next to her." Roxanne gave a quick nod and toddled off to the bed. George nervously watched as the little girl climbed on to the chest at the end of the bed and then on to the bed itself. Roxanne quietly laid down next to Luna just as George had said. He silently closed the door and went to look for his mischievous son.

Luna awoke to see a mess of strawberry-blonde hair next to her instead of her husband's red hair. She blinked a few times and realized it was only her daughter. Luna shifted slightly on the bed but even the small movement cause the little girl's eyes to flutter open.

"Morning Roxy." Luna's voice only faintly crackled. The little girl looked up at her mother with her blue-grey eyes.

"Morning. Mummy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Daddy says you sick. But you not sneezy or coughy." Luna gave a faint smile and brushed some hair out of the girl's face.

"I'm a different kind of sick. This sick you don't get sneezes or coughs. This sick makes you very sad and tired."

"I don't want you to be sick Mummy! I love you!" Roxanne put her arms around Luna's neck and hugged her. Luna was a bit shocked. But then she remembered George's words about two beautiful children. Luna smiled and her face hurt a tiny from the unused muscles. She hugged her daughter back and she felt happy for the first time in over a week. The two let go of each other and sat up, Luna much more slowly than Roxanne. Luna glanced at the clock and saw it was almost noon.

"Come on Roxy, Mummy's feeling better. Let's make lunch for Daddy and Fred."

George finally closed the shop up for lunch and managed to pull his five-year-old son away from a trick wand before he blew something up. George carried Fred up to the loft above the shop. When he opened the door he nearly dropped Fred in disbelief. There standing in the kitchen cooking was Luna. She was dressed in simple clothes and her long hair was pulled into a messy bun. She noticed George out of the corner of her eye and gave him and Fred a big, warm smile.

"Lunch is almost ready boys!" George set Fred down still in a bit of shock. He looked over to Roxanne who was laying on the floor by table drawing on a piece of paper with a Muggle toy Arthur had given her called crayons. Fred ran up to his mother and stood on the kids stood so her could see what she was making. George walked over to his daughter and kneeled down to see what she was drawing.

"Who's that Roxy?" They were simple stick people and George could easily tell who four of the six people were, but he thought it was better to ask the artist.

"That you, and Mummy." Roxanne pointed to the tallest stick figures, one with spiky red hair and the other with long yellow hair. She then pointed to the smaller almost identical figures. "That Freddie and me. And that our twin brothers." Roxanne pointed to the two even smaller figures with the same yellow hair as Luna.

"Twin brothers?" Roxanne smiled and nodded. "What are their names?"

"I don't know. Mummy names them." George opened his mouth to respond but Luna interrupted him.

"Lunch is done!" George picked up Roxanne and her picture. Her set her down in her seat as Fred climbed up into his. Luna served their lunches but before she could serve two more, George pulled her into the next room.

" I'm just a bit confused."

"Well, Roxanne said something that made me realize that what you said was right. It'll be okay we have two beautiful children." Luna gave George a kiss. Though still a bit lost, George accepted that Luna was feeling better.

"Did you see the picture Roxanne drew?" George showed Luna the picture he still had in his hand. "It's our family, with two additions."

"Are they…"

"Twins." Luna quickly grasped her stomach.

"You don't think…"

"No. I think these are future kids. I think Roxanne might have a little Seer in her." Luna let go of her stomach and let out a laugh.

"Maybe your right, George."

~Two Years Later~

Luna was in tears. But this time they were tears of happiness. She and George each held and little bundle in their arms. The moment the Healer had handed the older to Luna she broke down in tears. George was sitting on the bed next to her with a smile that couldn't be wiped away from his face. The baby in Luna's arms looked up at her with big eyes. The right eye was blue like George's, while the left was grey like hers.

"Lorcan… He'll be Lorcan." She slowly took her eyes off of the baby in her arms and looked at the one in George's arms. Exactly identical to Lorcan except that his left eye was green instead of grey. "And he'll be Lysander." George let out a small chuckle and Luna looked at him in confusing.

"Two years ago, when Roxy drew that picture of the six of us, she said that you would name them. I just remembered that." A smile grew on Luna's face. She leaned on her shoulder and held her son close.

"I guess Roxy is a Seer. But I'm just glad we now had four beautiful children.

**If you can't tell what happened to Luna before the fic, you probably shouldn't be reading it. Just kidding, but it does deal with some very adult things. But I wasn't in the mood for a fluffy fic and ShyD88's A Miscarriage Challenge inspired me. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
